Outburst of Emotion
by Lita Briefs
Summary: I don’t know what possessed me to write this because it’s so far from DragonBall Z’s nature but I guess it’s because I love Vegeta’s and Bulma’s son: Trunks!! So, on with the story! ^^ Oh, and the story takes place during Buu Saga, so Trunks a


Well, this would be the third fanfic that I'm posting, and guess what??? It's not about Sailormoon, this is a DragonBall Z story that focuses on the relationship of Vegeta and Bulma, and also, Yamcha comes into spice up the story a bit. I don't know what possessed me to write this because it's so far from DragonBall Z's nature but I guess it's because I love Vegeta's and Bulma's son: Trunks!! So, on with the story! ^^ Oh, and the story takes place during Buu Saga, so Trunks and Goten are like 7 right now.  
  
"Outburst of Emotion"  
  
"What's it like to have a dad?" asked Goten, turning to look a Trunks. "You've met your dad, what are you talking about?" responded Trunks, a little confused. "I know, but what's it like to have him around, to do things and talk and have fun together?" explained Goten. "Um.well, I know about as much as you do, all my dad and I do together is train, he doesn't like to talk, Mom says he's strong and proud, never to admit his true feelings," answered Trunks. "Oh, my mom says my dad was heroic and kindhearted. He always was a defender of the weak, and nice to everyone he met.unless they weren't nice to him, then my mom gets all mushy so I stop listening," said Goten cutely.  
  
"My mom never gets mushy, they really don't care about each other much, I don't really understand why," said Trunks with a tone of sadness in his voice as he scratched his head pondering. When Goten and Trunks parted ways, Trunks went home and tried to talk to his father. "Hey dad?" said Trunks trying to find the right words to say. "What is it, son, can't you see I'm busy?" replied Vegeta. "Why don't you care about Mom?" asked Trunks, quietly. Vegeta just stared and blinked for a while. "What nonsense are you talking about? She's a mere woman who just gets in the way, now if you are finished with your silly questions, I'm going back to my training," replied Vegeta in a very cruel tone. "But don't you love her?" inquired Trunks who wanted to know why his parents weren't like Goten's. "Love is useless and for saps like Kakorat, I don't love anyone and you need to shut up with these meaningless questions, I'm not answering anymore of them," responded Vegeta. A loud crash is heard and Vegeta and Trunks turn around to find Bulma in the doorway, with a lunch tray spilt all over the floor. A tear slowly rolls down her cheek. "Now look what you've done, boy!" exclaimed Vegeta as he smacks Trunks on the face. "Quit your blubbering, woman!" "You stay away from Trunks.and me too!" yelled Bulma as she dragged Trunks out of the room. "Wait, Mom, what's going on?" questioned Trunks. "Oh, great, what now?" said Vegeta rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I can't take this anymore, you care about no one but yourself, and I'm tired of being treated like I don't matter. Trunks and I are leaving," said Bulma while packing. "You just do that, you won't last a day without me or this house!" scuffed Vegeta. "We'll see about that!" screamed Bulma and she grabbed her suitcase and Trunks and headed out the door while picking up her cell phone on the way out. "Bye Dad?!" yelled Trunks as he was dragged out the door by his mother. "Good bye my son..and wife," whispered Vegeta as he clenched his fists and punched a whole in the wall. On the drive away from home, Trunks just sat there patiently until he finally spoke. "Where are we going, Mom?" asked Trunks. "We're going to stay with Yamcha," replied Bulma in a heart -broken tone. "Why can't we stay with Goten or Krillin, you never used to be in love with them," snorted Trunks. "That's enough, Trunks, and that was a long time ago," said Bulma and everyone fell quiet again. When they arrived at Yamcha's place, Bulma told Trunks to behave, and then she rang the doorbell. "Hi Bulma, Hey Trunks," said Yamcha as he opened the door. "Hey thanks for letting us stay with you, it means a lot to me," said Bulma. "No problem, come on inside," replied Yamcha. Bulma and Trunks walked inside and Bulma began to tuck Trunks into bed in the guest room. "Mom, will we see Dad again?" asked Trunks. "I can't very well take you away from him forever, it depends on if he wants to see us, which I'm sorry to say but I doubt that he does," replied Bulma, sorrowful. Bulma kissed Trunks good night and went to the living room where Yamcha was seated. "How's he doing?" asked Yamcha. "He's alright, but he already misses Vegeta," said Bulma. "I think I'm better off without him, and he wasn't a very good father either. "You know, I'd try my best to be a good father to Trunks, and I'd never do anything to hurt you," commented Yamcha as he rests his hand on Bulma's leg. "Yamcha, that's sweet but it's just too soon, and well, Vegeta would vow revenge on you," sighed Bulma. "I admit that I am pretty scared of Vegeta but as long as I've known you, I've loved you, and to be honest, I still do, but you've been with Vegeta. I didn't want to impose and ruin your relationship," said Yamcha sweetly. Bulma just stared at him for a while, clueless, than she leaned in and began to kiss him deeply. Trunks came down the stairs in his pajamas and started to cry. "How could you do this to Dad?!" screamed Trunks. "Trunks.I." stuttered Bulma but she was interrupted. "You told me you didn't like Yamcha anymore. You lied!" Trunks blasted out the door and flew away. "Great, now I have to go chase after him, I'm sorry," said Bulma. "Let me do it, I should get to know him better," replied Yamcha. "Why are you doing this? At this moment, he needs his parents and that's not you," retorted Bulma. "How do you know that?!" said Yamcha standing up. "What are you talking about?" yelled Bulma. "You don't know who the father is; Vegeta and I have equal chances. The only reason he didn't realize that was because you neglected to tell him that you cheated on him!" yelled Yamcha back. "Only ONCE!" screamed Bulma. "But you're right, I'm not positive, I'll get a blood test, will that make you happy?" "Actually, you just cheated on him again and yes, that would make me happy, I'd like to be in both of your lives," said Yamcha. "Well, I didn't mean to, Yamcha, you're really sweet and I do care about you a lot, but as a friend. I'm vulnerable right now, so I didn't know what I was doing. I love Vegeta more than anyone, except my son, I just need to get away," said Bulma as she ran out the door and left Yamcha alone. Meanwhile, Trunks flew to Vegeta's house and tried to talk to his father. "Well, where's your mother?" asked Vegeta as he opened the door. "She's still with Yamcha," replied Trunks as he rushed to hug his father. "Yamcha?!" yelled Vegeta. "What is she doing with him?" "Making out so I left." said Trunks. "WHAT?" glared Vegeta as his eye began to twitch. "You did it to yourself, Dad," said Trunks timidly. Then, Bulma walked in the room after driving over. "I knew you'd be here, Trunks, come on now!" snapped Bulma. "We can talk about this." "So, are you going to go back to sleeping with Yamcha while our son sits and watches you?!" yelled Vegeta. "I wasn't sleeping with him and for all you know; Trunks may not even be your son!" Bulma shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" snarled Vegeta. "Let me guess, he's Yamcha's son now, right?" "It's not impossible," mumbled Bulma. Vegeta's veins began to pulsate. "Of course not, not for a whore like you!" screamed Vegeta. But Bulma didn't say anything, she just took Trunks' hand drove to her parent's house which was a lot farther than Yamcha's but Bulma couldn't stand it. The nest morning, Bulma took Trunks to the doctors and phoned for Vegeta and Yamcha to come down and get a blood test. Vegeta never showed but Yamcha's results came back negative which shows clearly that Vegeta is Trunks' father. "How come you didn't know who my dad was?" asked Trunks. "I'll explain when you're older, just forget about it, Vegeta is still your daddy, like always," replied Bulma. "Bulma, I'm sorry for what happened earlier but I'd just like to know, why can't we be together like we were?" asked Yamcha. "Because our lives have taken different paths and my hearts moved on, and even though, it's not the smartest thing to do, I still love Vegeta as I've told you, though he may not feel the same way," exclaimed Bulma. "He'd be an idiot not too," replied Yamcha. "He's not an idiot, am I the only one who believes that he does care about someone other than himself?" yelled Trunks. "Trunks, you don't know him as well as we do," replied Bulma. "He's never done anything out of the kindness in his heart." "You'd think that, wouldn't you?" replied Trunks. "Oh never mind, forget it." "At least we know who the father is, actually, I'm somewhat disappointed," said Yamcha. Bulma smiled. "Don't worry, you'll find someone and it makes me happy to know that you care that much," said Bulma. "You know, Dad cares too, maybe if you didn't go kiss Yamcha, he'd tell you that!" said Trunks. "Drop it!" snapped Bulma. They drove back to Trunks' grandparent's house. "You know what, Trunks? Maybe we need a vacation, where do you want to go?" asked Bulma. "Some place sunny!" said Trunks excitedly. "How would you like to move to some place sunny? Just anywhere but here," suggested Bulma. "Move? But what about Goten and Gohan? And Dad?" said Trunks. "It was just an idea," said Bulma starring out the window. As she watched the pouring rain, she heard a knock on the door. It was Yamcha. "Vegeta's in the hospital!" announced Yamcha. "Chi Chi just told me." "Oh my God, what happened?" asked Bulma worried. "She said he had a heart attack, we should go there quickly," replied Yamcha. Bulma raced to the car with Yamcha and Trunks trying to keep up with her. They all got in the car and drove to the hospital. Yamcha waited downstairs as Bulma and Trunks went up to see Vegeta. Bulma clenched Vegeta's hand as he slowly opened his eyes after the long surgery. "Even after everything, you're still here for me," said Vegeta softly still in a little pain. "Like always," replied Bulma. "Dad I'm so sorry!" sniffled Trunks as he hugged his father. "It's alright, Son, you've brought me no pain," replied Vegeta. "Now can I talk to your mother alone for a minute?" "Ok, bye Dad," said Trunks tearfully. "I love you" "I love you too, Son, now stop crying like a baby," ordered Vegeta. Trunks nodded, dried his eyes and went downstairs to tell Yamcha that everything was fine. "Now, Bulma, don't think that this is the medication talking because it's not and I've realized that at anytime, I could pass away so I wanted to say this now so listen because I'm only saying this once," Vegeta continued, " Although I don't show it, I do love you, you and Trunks mean the world to me. Everything I do is for you two, if I didn't love you than why would I care if you were off kissing Yamcha? I need you by my side and I want you in my life, no matter what I may say when I get out of here. I'm sorry for the pains I've cause you." "It took a heart attack for you to say that?" said Bulma giggling. Vegeta leaned up and kissed Bulma. "And Vegeta, don't worry you kiss so much better than Yamcha," Bulma added smiling. "Naturally but you ain't seen nothing yet," smirked Vegeta. "Dad, that was so corny," said Trunks popping his head back in the room. "Now I know what it's like to have mushy parents," said Trunks as he ran in and jumped on the bed. "It's not going to last," replied Vegeta. "Too bad," said Bulma winking. And she mouthed "I love you" to Vegeta. Vegeta blushed a little but said nothing. That was good enough for Bulma. Sometimes in love, there are no words. Things went back to normal, but Vegeta tried harder to be less proud and better towards his family, until a few years later, when Bulma arrived home with some unexpected news. "Vegeta, Trunks, guess what? I'm pregnant!" announced Bulma. The two men fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
